


Just Watch Me

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: My response to sueb262's challenge To take the premise of her fic THE WATCH, and write a different fic. So the watcher watches the watched, but what exactly is being watched? Please R&R!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Just Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sueb262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueb262/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657679) by sueb262. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken, so please don't sue!

**Just Watch Me**

The watcher slips quietly through the shadows, out of direct line of vision. Everything is as silent as death, and just as still.

_A little further…_

The other waits, knowing full well that the watcher is approaching. Fully aware, and waiting, knowing that this is an imperfect lesson. Knowing that corrections will be necessary in the future… but that isn't the point now.

_Finally. I can start._

The savory smell of misu soup fills the air. Just before it is complete, Megumi steals a glance at the dojo door, aware that her watcher is gone.

Inspired to practice more, Kaoru scurries away— _I need to add less salt…_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My response to sueb262's challenge to rework her first 4 paragraphs of "The Watch" and create a new story with the same theme…
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review! Dewa mata!


End file.
